The present invention relates generally to routing a number of cables between components at various locations. More specifically, but without limitation thereto, the present invention relates to a cable management device for rack mounted equipment.
In one aspect of the present invention, a cable management channel may be conveniently removed from an area normally covered by the cable management channel without having to untie or detach cables, for example, to provide access to equipment located behind the cable management channel. In one embodiment, a cable management device includes a cable management channel having at least one cable routing slot for routing a cable in and out of the cable management channel, a cable retainer for holding the cable inside the cable management channel, and a mounting bracket coupled to the cable management channel for fastening the cable management channel to a surface, such as an equipment rack enclosure rail, and for moving the cable management channel and the cable between a first position and a second position. The cable management channel may be advantageously released from the mounting bracket for moving the cable management channel between the first position and the second position to service an area of the equipment enclosure normally covered by the cable management channel. Alternatively, the cable management channel may be rotated on the mounting bracket to move the cable management channel away from the area of the equipment enclosure normally covered by the cable management channel. In the first position, the cable management channel may cover an area directly in front of the equipment rack enclosure. In the second position, the cable management channel may be located a distance away from the area directly in front of the equipment rack enclosure, for example, to provide access to the area directly behind the cable management channel that is covered by the cable management channel in the first position. The mounting bracket may be coupled to the cable management channel so that the cable management channel may be released from the mounting bracket, or the mounting bracket may be coupled so that the cable management channel may be rotated on the mounting bracket to move the cable management channel between the first position and the second position. A cable hitching slot may also be formed in the cable management channel for inserting and replacing cables without having to thread an end of the cable through the cable management channel.